La noche mas extraña de Shoichi
by inary.go
Summary: Especial de Halloween, Están en la universidad y Byacuran convence a Shoichi de ir a pedir dulces y también de hacer algunas travesuras a sus maestros ¿que es lo que pasara esa noche?


Descargo de responsabilidades: los personajes de Katekio hitman Reboon no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

La noche mas extraña de Shoichi

Estaban Shoichy y Byacuran en el departamento que compartían en Estados Unidos era su segundo año de universidad y estaban a unos días de Halloween y Byacuran estaba intentado convencer a Shoichi de que lo acompañara esa noche a pedir dulces y hacer algunas travesuras

"Vamos Sho-chan nos divertiremos, si me acompañas estoy dispuesto a dejar que te quedes con la mitad de los dulces que consigas"

"Que¡ pero porque solo la mitad?"

"Porque fue mi idea y tienes que darme la mitad porque te protegeré de que ningún chico se pase de listo y te los quite todos considéralo como un favor solo porque eres mi amigo Sho-chan"

"No lo creo justo pero de todas formas no iré ya somos demasiado grandes para ir a pedir dulces no entiendo porque quieres ir si tu puedes comprar los dulces que quieras todo el tiempo"

"Pero es solo una vez al año cuando puedo conseguirlos gratis y además no solo vamos a pedir dulces también vamos a molestar a algunos niños y robarles todos sus dulces y también hay unos profesores de la universidad que no me agradan y pienso ir a llenar sus casas de papel y culpar a los niños como vez es una gran oportunidad de hacer maldades y culpar a otros nadie sospecharía de nosotros"

"Yo no are nada de eso como puedes seguir pensando en hacer maldades creí que ya habías cambiado y no pensabas en conquistar al mundo"

"Te equivocas Sho-chan yo he cambiado mucho y lo de molestar a los niños y robarles sus dulces es algo que hago todos los años como tradición no como maldad y claro que quiero conquistar el mundo pero esta vez lo hare de forma diferente y no tan cruel como mi otro yo"

"Y lo que dijiste de llenar la casa de los maestros con papel lo dejaras de hacer si te acompaño?"

"No sobre eso no hay cambios el año pasado no lo pude hacer porque te enfermaste y tuve que cuidar de ti pero este año no te salvaras de acompañarme y hare que participes creme lo lograre"

"No ya dije que no si aras todo eso será mejor que vayas solo yo no quiero tener nada que ver con tus maldades"

"Bien entonces no me dejas otra opción más que amenazarte piensa en esto Sho-chan si no dices que si dentro de las próximas 24 horas desapareceré toda tu ropa interior y la esparciré por todo el campus y me asegurare de que todo el mundo vea tus bóxer de ositos que te dio tu mama en navidad y creme que todos sabrán que son tuyos" lo dijo con la mas grande sonrisa de victoria que tenia

Entonces Shoichi lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y estaba sorprendido "No te atreverías a hacerlo además yo no tengo ningún bóxer de ositos" intento mentir pero Byacura no le creyó

"Claro que tienes un bóxer de ositos yo lo vi el otro dia que entre a tu habitación y si crees que puedes ocultarlo ya es demasiado tarde porque yo lo tengo y no te lo devolveré hasta que aceptes ir con migo"

"Esta bien Byacuran tu ganas ire con tigo pero no te ayudare a llenar con papel la casa de tus maestros ahora devuélvemelos"

"Si lo hare mañana porque los traigo puestos y los lavare antes de devolvértelos me voy Sho-chan ire a comprar nuestros disfraces estoy seguro que te gustaran"

"Espera porque tomaste mi bóxer no crees que es vergonzoso usarlos"

"Bueno los tome porque eres mi mejor amigo y estaba seguro que no te molestaría y si es vergonzoso usarlo pero si eres uno de los mafiosos mas peligrosos del mundo el que yo este usando un bóxer de ositos solo resulta irónico" dijo Byacuran con su expresión feliz de siempre

"Entiendo, espera Byacuran-san si saldrás puedes comprar algunas cosas tienes la lista de compras?"

"Yo tengo mi lista solo comprare algunos malvaviscos y será todo y tú que quieres Sho-chan"

"Podrías traer lo que dice en la lista hoy pienso cocinar la cena" entonces le entrego la lista de compras

"Claro lo are con gusto, lo ves Sho-chan todo sale bien si no me llevas la contra"

"Tu sabes que encontrare la forma de vengarme por esto Byacuran"

"Lo se y no esperaba menos de ti solo espero que no seas demasiado malo con migo Sho-chan"

-INARY—

Byacuran llego a la tienda de disfraces y entonces se acercó al recepcionista "Buenas tardes vengo a recoger unos disfraces" dijo Byacuran feliz como siempre

"Si claro a que nombre están señor"

"Byacuran Gesso"

"Si aquí están" fue a buscarlos y se los entregó a Byacuran "Dos disfraces de piratas con espada y botas"

"Si están completos gracias señorita que tenga un buen dia" y se fue a su auto y se dirigió al súper mercado

Entro y empezó a revisar su lista "veamos aquí dice que debo de comprar verduras" fue al área de verduras y compro algunas cuantas "lo siguiente de la lista son leche yogur y por supuesto no puede faltar el helado" lo encontró y lo puso en su carrito y asi completo la lista que le dio Shoichi hasta que fue a comprar sus malvaviscos "Bien solo faltan los malvaviscos comprare algunas bolsas" fue a la caja registradora y pago y entonces se fue pero como ya era de noche salió y se encontró con algunos vagos viendo su auto de última generación, se acercó al auto y dejo sus compras en la parte de atrás y fue cuando los vagos le hablaron

"Lindo auto porque no nos llevas a mis amigos y a mi a dar un paseo en el y te prometo no lastimarte demasiado"

Entonces Byacuran los volteo a ver con su sonrisa de siempre y muy calmado les contesto "No subo malvivientes a mi auto lo siento tengo prisa" y se dirigía a subirse a la parte delantera se su auto cuando el vago le grito

"Estúpido estas muerto yo quería ser amable con tigo pero ahora no tendré ninguna consideración y te romperé tu estúpida sonrisa a palos" y entonces le mostro que hablaba en serio y levanto su bate para amenazarlo

Byacuran no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo y sonrió mas "Yo también estaba siendo amable con ustedes pero si es lo que quieren entonces los golpeare" el que traía el bate se acercó a el y lo intento golpear en la cabeza con el bate pero Bycauran se movió a un lado rápidamente y fallo el golpe y Byacuran aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago con su puño eso hiso que el atacante escupiera un poco de sangre y soltara el bate y se agarrara el estomago pero Byacuran aun no lo dejaría irse tan fácil entonces lo tomo del cabello de su cabeza e intento estrellar su cara en la pared mas cercana pero se detuvo a unos centímetros "Bien te daré otra oportunidad discúlpate con migo y olvidare el incidente o prefieres continuar peleando pero te aseguro que no podrás salir caminando de esta dime que dices" lo dijo sonriendo y calmado como siempre, el vago lo estuvo pensando y sus amigos no tenían el valor suficiente para ayudarlo porque temían que también Byacuran les agá daño

"Esta bien me disculpo señor solo déjame empras quieres" dijo el vago asustado

"Esa no es una buena disculpa lo que tienes que decir es lo siguiente y te dejare en paz" entonces le dijo lo que tenia que decir "Por favor Byacuran-sama discúlpeme no volveré a molestarlo nunca mas" "Eso es lo que tienes que decir entiendes" dijo Byacuran

"Por favor Byacuran-sama discúlpeme no lo volveré a molestar nunca mas" repitió el vago adolorido todavía por el golpe que le dio Byacuran

Byacuran lo soltó e inmediatamente se fue corriendo con sus amigos "JAJAJA esto fue muy divertido de verdad soy malo y me divierto que mas quiero solo me falta un novio pero el aun no me acepta algún dia lo tendré todo" se subió al auto y fue directamente al departamento

-INARY-

Era la noche en que pedirían dulces y Shoichi y Byacuran estaban poniéndose sus disfraces

"Ya estás listo Sho-chan no quiero que se nos aga tarde y nos ganen las mejores casas" dijo Byacuran acomodándose su perico falso en el hombro entonces fue a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Shoichi mientras se colocaba el sombrero de capitán en su cabeza

"Si estaré listo en un segundo solo espera" salió de su habitación y se acercó a Byacuran y le pregunto "Porque tu si estas usando un sombrero y yo tengo que usar solo un pañuelo en la cabeza? no es justo"

"Es porque yo soy el capitán y tu eres mi ayudante y los dos no podemos ser el capitán pero no agas preguntas y vámonos que tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche" salieron y subieron al coche entonces fueron a una zona de casas

"Este es el lugar Sho-chan según mis investigaciones es el mejor lugar de la ciudad para pedir dulces y ya tengo seleccionadas las casas donde dan los mejores dulces vamos" salieron del auto y fueron a la primer casa que encontraron y Byacuran toco la puerta

"Hola en que puedo ayudarlos" dijo una señora viéndolos raro por ser tan grandes para pedir dulces

"Vinimos a pedir dulces señora" dijo Byacuran con una gran sonrisa

"Si claro" entonces la señora los vio raro pero les dio dulces a los dos (Estos jóvenes de ahora no saben que ya no son unos niños pero en verdad se ven muy guapos en su disfraz de pirata les daré mas dulces) tengan una buena noche jóvenes"

"Si gracias señora" dijo Shoichi apenado entonces caminaron mas a otra casa

"Esta ves te toca hablar a ti Sho-chan recuerda que debes parecer muy encantador para que nos den muchos mas dulces" dijo Byacuran y le dio mas consejos

"Si entiendo Byacuran-san aun no entiendo porque hacemos esto pero supongo que es un poco divertido y es la primera ves que lo ago" entonces toco la puerta y salió de nuevo una señora y era su turno de habla "Dulce o truco" lo dijo no muy seguro de si mismo

La señora sonrió y les dio dulces y les dijo "que disfraces tan encantadores tienen jóvenes aquí tienen pasen una buena noche

"Gracias así lo aremos" dijo Shoichi y entonces se fueron a otras casas

Estaban pasando por otra casa cuando uno niño vestido de zombi, uno de vampiro y uno de mago un poco mayores se les acercaron y los empezaron a molestar

"HEY ustedes par de idiotas que creen que hacen aquí este es mi territorio y si creen que dejare que unos tipos raros como ustedes estén aquí sin pagar la cuota están muy equivocados" lo dijo un niño vestido de zombi como de 13 o 14 años y tenia a dos amigos mas tras de el también de su misma edad

"No estamos haciendo nada malo niño solo déjanos en paz nosotros no te estamos molestando y no pagaremos ninguna cuota" dijo Shoichi sin intimidarse por unos niños pequeños

"Entonces los obligare a pagar la cuota" su amigo de la derecha le paso algunos huevos que tenían para arrojárselos a Shoichi entonces Shoichi retrocedió un poco pero Byacuran se puso frente a Shoichi y muy calmado empezó a amenazar a los niños

"Podemos llegar a un trato niños que les parece si ustedes nos dan la mitad de los dulces que han recolectado en la noche y yo no les digo a sus padres que ustedes llenaron de huevo mi auto seguro los castigaran por todo un año" dijo Byacuran sonriendo y comiendo unos malvaviscos

"Pero que dices estúpido tu no sabes donde vivimos y nosotros no llenamos de huevo tu auto"

"Eso no es cierto yo sé dónde vives tú el otro día que vine a investigar sobre las casas y vi que vivías a tres cuadras de aquí en una casa amarilla con el numero 125" entonces el niño se sorprendió de que supiera donde vivía y Byacuran lo vio y continuo hablando "talvez no se donde viven tus amigos pero hare que los delates y me digas donde viven, asi que te recomiendo que me des la mitad de tus dulces ahora o si no te acusare con tus padres les dire que tu y tus amigos llenaron mi auto de huevo podrido y creme que are que los castiguen por todo el año o talvez consiga que los castiguen el resto de sus vidas ustedes decidan"

"Eso esta bien pero nosotros no hemos llenado tu auto de huevo todavía así que no podrás acusarnos de algo que no hemos hecho" dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pensando que le había ganado a Byacuran

Y Byacuran sonrió aún más ampliamente y le dijo "Eso es cierto pero yo no soy un adulto bueno yo soy de los malos y eso significa que les mentiré a tus padres y a mi me crearan mas porque soy un adulto bien parecido y que puede fingir muy bien ser amable y sobre el auto estoy dispuesto a llenarlo yo mismo de huevo solo para hacer que los castiguen por haber amenazado a mi Sho-chan" entonces los niños hablaron entre ellos y le dijeron al líder que aceptara el trato

"Esta bien te daremos la mitad de nuestros dulces pero no le digas a nuestros padres"

"Lo siento niños pero el trato acaba de expirar ahora no me conformare con solo la mitad" dijo Byacuran muy tranquilo

"Pero que dices hace un momento era la mitad ahora que es lo que quieres"

"Es cierto pero tardaron mucho en aceptar y eso me desespero y además ya han hecho que pierda demasiado tiempo con ustedes y creo que ahora lo mas justo sería que compensaran mi tiempo y tendrán que darme todos los dulces que han recolectado hasta el momento"

"Que¡" dijo el niño pero sus amigos le dijeron que solo aceptara y que ya no causara mas problemas entonces todos les entregaron los dulces a Byacuran "Solo toma y déjanos en paz" y se fueron

"Byacuran-san no me agrada que molestes a los niños pero esos niños eran odios y se lo merecían gracias por ayudarme por un momento pensé que me arrojarían los huevos a la cara" dijo Shoichi

"No tienes que agradecer Sho-chan ya que te dije que tendrías que darme la mitad de tus dulces por protegerte de vándalos así que dámelos ya es tarde y tenemos que visitar a algunas casas para llenar de papel"

"Si como tu digas pero como nunca serramos el trato no te daré nada debiste hacer que lo firmara Byacuran-san" dijo Shoichi y le saco la lengua entonces se fue asía el auto

"Como se me pudo haber olvidado es cierto Sho-chan pero después te los quitare que tal si los apostamos en un juego de Choise" dijo Byacuran mas animado

"Claro eso suena bien mañana jugaremos" se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa del primer maestro de Byacuran

-INARY—

Estaban cerca del a casa del maestro de historia de Byacuran y estacionaron el auto a una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa

"Esa es la casa de mi maestreo de historia le aremos esto porque él no me deja dormir en su clase y es tan aburrida vamos Sho-chan"

"El también es mi maestro de historia Byacuran no agas una cosa tan mala quieres el me agrada es estricto pero justo y si te regaña es porque no debes dormir en su clase"

"Como sea Sho-chan solo llenaremos sus arbustos de papel y también su casa" entonces empezaron a llenar sus arbustos después llenaron el árbol que tenía en el patio cuando su perro empezó a ladrar y el maestro salió de su casa a ver que es lo que pasaba y ellos tuvieron que esconderse por los arbustos

"Esperen a que los encuentre vándalos les are limpiar todo el desastre que causaron" salió con su linterna y primero fue a buscar en el árbol y no vio nada después se dirigió a los arbustos donde estaban escondidos pero Byacuran activo su caja arma y saco a su pequeño dragón y el se escabullo a otro lado para atraer la atención del maestro y eso permito que pudieran salir corriendo de ahí y se dirigieron al auto a esperar a que llegara su dragón

"Eso me asusto mucho Byacuran-san por un momento pensé que nos encontraría fue buena idea sacar a tu dragón"

"Yo siempre pienso en buenas ideas Sho-chan" no tardo en llegar el dragón y entonces se metió de nuevo a su caja "Bien vámonos solo nos falta mi maestro de administración de empresas y cera todo por esta noche" arranco el auto y se dirijio a otra parte de la ciudad entonces estaciono el auto a una cuadra de la casa de su maestro entonces Shoichi le hablo

"Tu maestro de administración de empresas también me cae mal el otro dia choque con el en el pasillo me tiro y no se disculpó por hacerlo yo seré el primero que arrojare papel a su casa" dijo Shoichi emocionado

"Bien Shochan esa actitud me agrada y sabes que tengo una cosa especial para el antes de irnos arrojaremos huevos podridos a su puerta empecemos" se dirigieron en silencio a la parte de atrás de la casa donde se veía que no había nadie y empezaron a arrojar papel a la cerca tracera y a la casa después de un rato como vieron que no salía tuvieron mas valor y fueron a la parte de adelante de la casa y llenaron de papel su árbol y arbustos que estaban adelante ya casi acababan de terminar cuando un auto se acercó rápidamente y de el salio su profesor muy enojado y vio lo que le estaban haciéndole a su casa

"¡Byacuran Gesso y Shoichi Irie que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos en mi casa!" les grito muy enojado y no permitio que se fueran corriendo hiso que entraran a su casa y le explicaran lo que hacían aquí

Shoichi empezó a hablar "Y si le dijera que habían dos tipos que estaban llenando su casa de papel pero nosotros los detuvimos y por eso tenemos papel en las manos" lo dijo esperando que le creyera

"Yo los vi a los dos arrojar papel a mi casa no pudieron ser otras personas intenten con otra excusa" dijo el profesor

"Bien es mi turno profesor si le dijera que si me molesta por no dejarnos ir podría hacerlo desaparecer fácilmente que es lo que respondería" dijo Byacuran confiado

"Que le diría a tus padres que de nuevo tienes delirios de mafioso y seguro te castigarían por el resto de tu vida" Entonces Byacuran ya no supo que mas decir y se quedó muy serio "ya me arte de ustedes si no me dirán sus razones llamare a sus padres y hare que los castiguen" se paró pero Shoichi lo detuvo

"Espere por que no mejor llama a la policía ellos nos arrestaran y usted no tendrá que preocuparse de nada y no tendrá que llamar a nuestros padres" dijo Shoichi intentando convencerlo sería más fácil lidiar con la policía que con sus padres

"Señor Irie no creerá que soy un idiota y no conozco a mis estudiantes si llamara a la policía seguro el señor Geeso usaría sus influencias para dejarlos libres en menos de una hora y usted hakearia el sistema de la policía para borrar el registro de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí y sus padres nunca se enterarían lo que hicieron así que estoy dispuesto a escuchar su razón y talvez considere no llamar a sus padres es mejor que empiecen a hablar caballeros"

"Bien se lo diré Byacuran me convenció de pedir dulces esta noche y también de hacer algunas travesuras y nosotros solo planeábamos cubrir su casa con papel yo estaba un poco molesto con usted por haberme tirado un día y no haberse disculpado y creí que se merecía esta travesura pero nunca pensamos que nos atraparía" dijo Shoichi apenado

"Bien entiendo señor Irie, y usted señor Gesso que tiene que decir cual es su versión de la historia"

"Yo quería hacerlo solo porque usted no se intimida con migo y eso me molesta mucho eso es todo" y ya no dijo nada mas

"La razón es porque te conozco desde que eres un niño y siempre has sido un niño que hace lo que quiere pero respetas lo que dicen tus padres y sabes que tus padres son mis mejores amigos como crees que me intimidarías mocoso" lo dijo sonriendo después se dirigió a Shoichi "En cuanto usted señor Irie entiendo que se enfadara con migo pero no es forma de arreglar las cosas tiene suerte de que me parezca una persona inteligente y entiendo que el señor Gesso sea persuasivo pero no es razón suficiente para hacer lo que el quiere así que aremos esto ustedes dos limpiaran el desorden que hicieron y deberán donar todos los dulces a un orfanato y yo olvidare esto y no habrá represarías contra ustedes en la universidad que es lo que dicen"

"Bien lo aremos profesor lamento esto" dijo apenado Shoichi

"Esta bien lo aremos pero le diré a mi madre que me robo todos los dulces esta noche" dijo Byacuran frustrado

Los dos limpiaron el desorden de la casa y terminaron en una hora después fueron a hablar con el profesor para avisarle que habían terminado

"Profesor ya terminamos de limpiar su casa podemos irnos ahora" dijo Shoichi

"No esperen pasen les hablare"

Pasaron y se sentaron en la sala del profesor entonces el se sentó en frente de ellos y empezó a hablar "Saben cuando era joven me gustaba arruinar las casas de mis vecinos pero a mi nunca pudieron atraparme creo que fue suerte el que los allá atrapado este día y díganme que otra casa es la que fueron a visitar"

"Fuimos a la casa del maestro de historia y también llenamos de papel todo su patio pero el no nos descubrió" Dijo Shoichi

"Entiendo el también me parece una persona aburrida y muy gruñona hubo una vez que me acabe el café en la sala de maestros y el no paraba de decirme que debía tener consideración con los demás y no imaginan el discurso que me dio sobre los modales tenía ganas de ahorcarlo esperen ire a la cocina no se muevan de aquí" se paro y fue a la cocina entonces Shoichi y Byacuran empezaron hablar

"Espero que no le diga a nuestros padres sobre esto Sho-chan porque no puedo desaparecerlo el es amigo de mis padres y si lo ago ellos se enteraran que fui yo"

"El no parece ser una mala persona supongo que lo juzgue mal el parece muy diferente fuera de la escuela" dijo Shoichi entonces el profesor salio de la cosina y traía tres tasas de chocolate caliente les ofreció una a cada uno de sus estudiantes

"Aquí tienen chicos también traje malvaviscos para poner en su chocolate se que te gustan mucho Byacuran tomen los que quieran"

Tomaron los malvaviscos y Byacuran tomo su chocolate y después empezó a hablar con el profesor "Profesor no podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre mis dulces yo no quiero donarlos prefiero donar dinero eso suena justo no lo cree"

"Si supongo que eso suena justo pueden quedarse los dulces si donan dinero bueno ya es tarde y deberían irse después los vere en la universidad tengan una buena noche señores" entonces se fueron de la casa y subieron a su auto

"Eso fue muy extraño Byacuran-san nunca creí que el profesor fuera una buena persona y no sabía que lo conocieras desde niño y además el no te tiene miedo supongo que eso es muy divertido" dijo Shoichi

"El siempre a sido asi es muy astuto es por eso que no me agrada cuando yo era niño el siempre ganaba todas las discusiones que tenia con migo y siempre me decía que era un mocoso pero aceptare que gano esta bes pero aun no a ganado la guerra, ya es tarde vayámonos Sho-chan" Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al su departamento en el camino Shoichi pregunto que es lo que debían hacer con los huevos podridos que tenían en el auto y a Byacuran se le ocurrió una idea

"Iremos a arrojarlos a mi maestro de matemáticas" lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ya no mas de tus ideas Byacuran-san tu solo nos meterás en problemas" Entonces tomo los huevos y los tiro por la ventana y le callo a una patrulla que empeso a perseguirlos "No puede ser esto es peor acelera talvez no nos alcance Byacuran"

"Lo ves tu nos metes en mas problemas Sho-chan" Entonces se fueron y perdieron a la patrulla sería una noche que Shoicchi nunca olvidaría

FIN


End file.
